justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Sway (Quién Será)
(Marine Band) |year = 2003 |nogm = 3 |dg = / |mode = Duet |nowc = Sway |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesser (P1) Jérémy Paquet (P2) |image = JD2= |-|Remake= |pictos = 63 (JD2) 56 (Remake) |difficulty = 2 (Medium) |effort = 1 (Calm) |mc = /Pink-Purple (JDU 2017) |pc = Pink/Blue (JD2) / (Remake) |gc = Cyan/Pink (JD2) Dark Blue/Orange (Remake) |lc = Orange (Remake) |dura= 3:09 |kcal= 21 }} "Sway (Quien Sera)" by Michael Bublé, covered by Marine Band ''in-game, is featured on ''Just Dance 2, '' Just Dance Now'' and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are a woman and a man. 'P1' P1, a woman, wears a long grape-purple dress, a magenta tropical flower in her bordeaux hair and a pair of magenta heels. In the remake, her dress is now striped with orange on a purple dress and her hair is now in a deep shade of purple. 'P2' P2, a man, wears a Bachi bonnet, a light blue and white striped shirt, a black bracelet, a pair of long blue pants with buttons and a pair of black shoes. He also has a hot pink anchor tattoo. In the remake, his glove is orange, his tattoo is orange, and his shirt and pants are darker. Sway coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Sway coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Sway coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) Sway coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The background is a stylized beach with moving blue, gray and aqua striped circles which resemble waves There is also a magenta silhouetted tropical island. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves, and they are the same. All: Raise your right arm. swaysoraonlygoldmove.png|All Gold Moves Just_Dance_2_Sway_Quien_Sera_Marine_Band_Duo_5.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Sway (Quien Sera) is featured in the following Mashups: *''Baby Zouk'' Trivia *"¿Quién será?" is the original version in Spanish. It means "Who will it be?" while "Sway" is the English version covered by Michael Bublé. *At the very end of the song, the final "Sway with me" fades off abruptly right before it is sung. This was fixed in the remake. *The dancers were in different positions in the original as the boy was P1 and the female was P2. * The dancers' faces aren't defined; in fact, in the girl's face, you can see only her mouth, and in the boy's face, nothing can be seen. ** This doesn't happen in the remake. * This background reappears as a poster in the background of Sweat routines in Just Dance 3. * Along with Heart of Glass and the Fanmade routine of We No Speak Americano, Sway (Quien Sera) was temporarily removed from Just Dance Now on March 2, 2015. One day later, these songs returned. ** It was removed yet again on March 27, 2015. This time, it was restored on March 31, 2015. *** This makes it the only song in Just Dance Now to have been removed twice. * In Just Dance 2014, this song's avatar can be unlocked with Where Have You Been’s Mashup in April. * In Just Dance 2014, P2's avatar appears in a badge called "I ain't afraid of no ghost!"; this is weird because it can be gained by playing Ghostbusters as Slimer, so this song has nothing to do with it. ** That avatar has been chosen likely because it resembles Marshmallow from the movie, and also because he appears in the background of the routine. * Along with 11 other songs, Sway (Quien Sera) was found in the Just Dance: Greatest Hits files, but it never got released for unknown reasons. * In the Just Dance Unlimited trailer, the unused Just Dance: Greatest Hits square for this song appears rather than its remake square. * In the Just Dance 2 square, both of the coaches' gloves are on the opposite hand. * On this link, the song is credited as Sway (Junkie XL Remix) by Mambo Magic. Gallery Swayjd2.jpg|''Sway (Quién Será)'' sway_thumb@2x.jpg|''Sway (Quién Será)'' (Greatest Hits Files) Swayjdnow.jpg|''Sway (Quién Será)'' (Remake) swaymenu.png|''Sway (Quién Será)'' on the Just Dance 2 menu Sway menu.png|''Sway (Quién Será)'' on the Just Dance Unlimited menu (2017) Sway load.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen Sway coachmenu.png|Coach Selection screen Sway2ndDancer.PNG|P2's Just Dance 2014 avatar 36.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games sway_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Sway is back.jpg|''Sway (Quién Será)'' appearing in the wrong spot on its return on March 2, 2015. swayback.jpg|Background (Just Dance 2) swaybacknow.png|Background (Remake) coach_jd2_sway.png|Coach extraction Sway Quien Sera GH files in Juts Dance Unlimited Trailer.png|The song's unused Just Dance: Greatest Hits square appearing in the Just Dance Unlimited trailer Videos Official Music Video Quien sera (Sway) - Michael Buble Sway (Quién Será) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Just Dance 2 Gameplay - Sway Gameplays File:Just Dance 2 Sway (Quien Sera), Marine Band (Duo) 5* Sway (Quien Sera) - Just Dance Unlimited Audio Just Dance Now - Sway (Quein Sera) Sway (Quien Sera) (World Video Challenge Mode) - Marine Band - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2017 - Sway by Marine Band Just Dance Now - Sway (Quien Sera) - 5 stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Jazz Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Covered Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs by Marine Band